


A Pirate's Life Is Free

by StormWildcat



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Sex, Execution, F/M, Golden Age of Piracy, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Rough Oral Sex, Sailing, Ship Battles, This is going to be longer than I planned, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Tachibana, the Killer Whale Captain, is looking for another pirate crew willing to work together rather than live by the law of "all for us and none for you" made by the swashbuckling lifestyle. Word of his attempts have caught the attention of the Shark of the High Seas. But what's the real reason behind Captain Rin and his feared Frenzy wanting to join forces?</p><p>PLEASE NOTE: Work formerly known as "When Sharks Board Whales". Finally picked a better title! lol</p><p>Pairing Chapters:<br/>5: Quartermaster Sousuke Yamazaki x Master Gunner Seijuro Mikoshiba *M/M*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vain Attempts

**Author's Note:**

> Fun idea that I had originally thought up to get some SeiGou action going then decided I couldn't pass up on the opportunity to expand on the idea.
> 
> And given that I'm making a pirate Seijuro cosplay, I figured it would get me in the mood to finish it. XD
> 
> Edit: Apologies for the repeat paragraphs when I first uploaded! I was copying and pasting out of draft emails from work to gmail to word then to here. So something is bound to go wrong lmao All fixed!

Most pirates would rather walk the plank than cooperate with another crew and captain. But there were a few forward-thinking swashbuckling leaders that saw the immense profits to be gained by working together. One in particular had searched far and wide, hoping to find another captain that was willing to share in the jobs as well as the booty. Most of the men he came across said he was daft, laughed in his face and called him too soft-hearted. At least that was the polite way to put it. Many of these same men scowled at his first mate, seeing the second in command as nothing but bad luck and foreboding. There was a reason women were barred from their ships. One, to keep there from being fights among the men, and two, so they had a better chance of keeping their vessels afloat on the high seas. They were known to bring bad luck and cannon fire. Plus what could a female do in battle? Or contribute at all? A lot of these same naysayers saw a very hidden, very dark side of Captain Tachibana that was reserved for the worst kind of people; those who spoke poorly of his crew.

 

Another port left the pirate captain without an accomplice, so he ordered that his crew set sail once more. Perhaps the next stop would be more advantageous and harbor more open-minded men. At this point his best chance was to run into the only known female captain in operation. And even then she might just look at him like he had three heads just like the rest of them. Regardless he kept his hopes up as his crew got their ship back on the open water.

 

Sitting at the desk fixed into his quarters, Tachibana reclined in his chair and sighed. Fingertips messaged at his temples. There was a headache threatening the quiet sanctity of his near future. He scowled thinking back to the captains he was forced to set straight about how useful his first mate was. “When will these people learn?” the pirate whined. The only comfort he took was that they wouldn’t be saying anything poor about Matsuoka any time soon. Not after his…convincing. But in his heart he knew it wouldn’t be the last time he had to resort to such measures. It wasn’t a path he liked to take often but Tachibana was the type to do most anything for the sake of his crew. They were his closest friends and allies, after all. As he attempted to fight back the ache growing in his head, his fingers were joined by two more that were considerably smaller but just as effective at rubbing away his pain. He smiled softly, “You’re getting better and better at sneaking up on me, Gou.”

 

A faint female giggle sounded behind him, “Pays to be smaller and lighter sometimes.” She paused to move the captain’s hat making her life difficult, tossing it onto the desk. The ship’s first mate sighed, “You really should stop dealing with all these simple idiots, Captain. You’re not going to change their minds. They’re pirates after all. Every crew for themselves.”

 

Her captain responded with his own tired exhale, “I can’t, you know that. It would help us all a lot if we could partner up with another crew. I can’t be the only one who thinks that way. There must be someone.”

 

“I hope you’re right, I really do. Just…be careful about who you ask, okay? Some of the guys you just spoke to were more than creepy,” Matsuoka’s nose wrinkled. “Were they just as chauvinist as the last lot you talked to?”

 

“Probably worse,” Tachibana answered. One large gloved hand dragged down his face. “Sorry that my recruiting you gives you so much negative attention, Gou.”

 

A smile pulled at the woman’s lips and she pressed them to her captain’s forehead as she pulled him into a more reclined position in his seat. The wooden legs of the chair creaked lightly. “Don’t worry about it, Makoto. I love being out here with you and the others. That’s what matters. And, you know, the treasure isn’t bad either,” she chuckled.

 

Makoto stood up and smiled, a light laugh loosening the tension in his body. He shot a glance at the decent haul in the corner of his quarters. “Yeah I guess it’s not bad.”

 

“Oh I wasn’t talking about just the gold and jewelry,” she added under her breath as greedy eyes watched Makoto strip from his captain’s jacket, the lightweight shirt underneath clinging so nicely to the built muscle of his arms and back. She peeked out of the window facing the rest of the crew, feasting on the sea of working, flexed bodies on the deck. Each man brought his own flavor to the meal and she enjoyed each visual bite for different reasons. Whoever said the pirate life wasn’t for her?

 

A moment of silence ensued, the captain and first mate simply enjoying each other’s company and the rock of the high seas. Gou’s attention turned back to her commander, a smile beaming in her direction. She warmed inside. She truly had the best captain. Before a new conversation could carry out based on their next move, an alarm sounded out from the deck. The sound of heavy, panicked boot steps thunked on the plank stairs leading to the cabin door, a familiar voice stricken with fear punctuated by each thud. It wasn’t unusual to hear Rei practically out of breath for some reason, but this time both Makoto and Gou knew it was for good reason.

 

“Captain! Matsuoka! Enemy pirate ship coming in fast!” Rei practically threw himself into the cabin.

 

“What?!” Gou shrieked.

 

“Are you sure it’s an enemy?” Makoto questioned, checking before getting his captain feathers ruffled.

 

“Considering we haven’t managed to make friends, Captain, I would rather air on the side of caution and say yes,” Rei panted. He sounded like he had run a marathon in under ten seconds.

 

“Where are they coming in from?”

 

“Starboard side. Definitely heading for us.”

 

Green eyes peered out from a cabin window and scanned the horizon. Sure enough there was another ship coming in and quickly. White water roiled up their bow, broadcasting their speed. It was cutting through the sea water and it was angled at such a way that could only mean one thing; an attack. In a flash Makoto turned and grabbed his captain’s hat and coat, replacing the large brimmed piece onto his head. Hastily he gave his orders for the other two to distribute while he readied himself. “Everyone to their battle stations and ready to attack if things go bad.”

 

“Yes, Captain!” Both Gou and Rei barked back, making a fast exit and making their captain’s wishes known. He could hear hurried boots move about the deck as Matsuoka shouted clear, concise orders to each individual to help them prepare better. Quietly he prayed that the incoming ship was friendly rather than foe. Battle on the high seas made him anxious.

Dressed again in his full uniform, Captain Tachibana stepped out of his cabin and onto the deck. His crew was doing everything they could to prepare for their pursuers’ arrival. In the crow’s nest, the tenor voice of Nagisa called down to give what information he could gather from his high position and telescope. “Captain! That’s definitely another pirate ship and I think we should be taking off!”

 

“What’s wrong, Nagisa?!” It wasn’t like the blond to recommend running right off the bat. Usually he had every confidence that their crew could handle whatever was coming and only used his job to give them as much detail about the enemy as possible to give them the upper hand. This time he was worried. And that stressed Makoto even more.

 

“The flag! It’s the Shark!”

 

Tachibana’s stomach dropped. There were few nicknames among pirates that made Makoto want to turn tail. His crew had treated him well and brought him numerous victories, but this was one battle that he didn’t want. The captain turned his eyes back to the enemy ship. It was already so much closer than it had been. Their flag was in decent enough view for him to see the white skull imprinted against the black. The detail that gave away the ship was its teeth. Pointed teeth lined the mouth of the skull, signifying the captain and crew that was gunning for them to belong to that of the Shark of the Seven Seas and his Frenzy. Stories of ruthless battles, merciless encounters and skilled tactics retold themselves in Tachibana’s head at warp speed. His blood ran cold. He looked over his crew who were all waiting for their captain to give an order; any order. Even his helmsman Haru looked nervous, and he was usually the calmest and collected of the bunch. Each of the pairs of eyes staring at him longed for him to save them all from the impending feeding frenzy. He had told them to get to their battle stations and wait and usually there was no argument there. But this time, they all were no doubt second guessing his plan. Not that he could blame them. He was too.

 

“Dammit! We need to get out of here! Everyone get back to the sails! We have no choice but to outrun them! Give it everything you’ve got!” Makoto barked, urgency laced into every syllable. It was an all-hands situation. Even the captain himself dropped down to the main deck, aiding his crew in getting the ship moving as fast as she could carry them away from the enemy. Against any other crew he would take his chances, but not the Sharks zeroing in on them now. Chances were good that they’d be demolished and he couldn’t risk his friends’ lives recklessly. They had to escape.

 

But their attempt was in vain.

 

As fast as their ship was, their assailants’ was faster. By a lot. Which was saying something considering that Captain Tachibana and his crew prided themselves on the speed of their vessel. Rumors had warned them that they would have no luck getting away from the Shark if he chose to come for them. It pained them all to see that there was truth to those words. Before they could even get to top speed, the feared sound of cannon fire boomed over the water, a huge splash off the starboard side telegraphing the intention of their aim. Makoto froze in his place. He knew the stories too well to think that it had been a misfire. It was a warning shot. Only one meant to prepare for battle. The next shot would decide whether they were under attack or if something else was going on. If the Shark and his Frenzy wished to take them down, the next shot wasn’t going to hit water; it would rip through their hull.

 

_SPLASH_

 

Another miss made the captain heave a sigh. They weren’t out of hot water yet but at least they weren’t under a full attack. At the moment anyway. But what was the other captain thinking? What did they want? Makoto’s mind reeled as he shouted up to Nagisa to get an eye on the enemy deck to see what they were up to. A detailed report followed immediately, describing the crew in their sailing positions, only the cannon that had barely missed them manned. “And there’s a fancy red coat on board, Captain! Looks like he might be theirs’s!” The Shark, no doubt. Definitely seemed to Makoto that he didn’t wish to annihilate them, at least not by way of distance attacks.

 

He meant to board them.

 


	2. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst part about knowing you're getting boarded by the enemy and accepting that fact is waiting for it to actually happen.

There have only been a few times when Captain Tachibana and his crew were boarded by the enemy. None of those occurrences ended well for the invading forces. This time, no one was particularly confident that the same results would be had. All that was known about the incoming group was that they left a trail of chaos and bodies whenever they crossed paths with a rival or went plundering. Not a single detail of that boded well for the Frenzy’s current target.

Not wanting to risk a third blast of cannon fire, Makoto ordered everyone to halt. “Prepare to be boarded!” he shouted over all the hustle of anxious men and woman.

“What? Are you kidding, Captain?!” his first mate questioned, her face scrunched up in an unappealing mix of fear and anger.

“Do I look like I’m joking?” Makoto turned to Matsuoka. His expression said more than his rough words could. His jaw was clenched tight in frustration, brow wrinkled with harsh lines. Green eyes reflected all the pain and worry in his heart clear as crystal tropical waters showed the fish and shells hiding under the waves. Two gloves hands had a grip so tight on the ship rail that Gou could imagine how white her friend’s knuckles were turning. There was no denying that her captain knew what was going to happen and it terrified her. An infamous band of rogues were about to crawl onto their deck with unknown intentions. Heaven and Hell only knew what they would do once they gained entry to their ship. Or found her on board. She could feel her intestines twist and chest wrench at the possibilities.

Her tone calmed as she addressed her captain once more. “What do we do then? Just let them come aboard?”

There was a shake to her voice that made Makoto’s heart hurt. He knew what she was scared of. It had crossed his mind before all else. Past run-ins with other pirates led to a lot of bloodshed in Gou’s name and for her protection. The desperation of sea-faring men knew no bounds. Though he hadn’t heard of such devious acts about the approaching crew, that didn’t mean that she would be safe. The captain bit his bottom lip so hard that it left an impression for a few seconds after he responded, “We don’t have much of a choice. Judging by the stories we’re at least not under attack just yet. Not sure what the Shark wants but we just need to make sure he doesn’t think we mean any harm. Might let us go after he gets what he wants.”

“And what if he’s wants something we don’t want to give?” Gou asked gravely. She sounded almost mouse-like, as if she were literally shrinking in fear.

Yet Makoto offered a warm smile to comfort her. “Don’t worry. If it comes down to it, I’ll protect you with my life,” he promised with a kiss pressed to her forehead. It was a promise from Captain Tachibana that no crew member took lightly. What he said, he meant. And everyone knew that if it came down to it, their captain really would sacrifice himself for them. His kindness towards them could very well get him killed one day but there was no changing his mind. It was why each of them did their part to be strong for him as Makoto did for all his crew.

Hearing the words turned the first mate’s apprehension down a notch or two. Enough to at least put on her game face. No good would come of her looking pitiful and mortified. Besides, she was capable of handling herself. She shook her head to escape the cloud of anxiety fogging her mind. She had been trained by some of the greatest pirates on the seas to fight for herself. Letting them down was not an option. She wasn’t the captain’s first mate for no reason, after all. Drawing courage from within, Gou assisted in directing the others in anchoring procedures. The enemy was already coming alongside them, their ship almost parallel in comparison to their position.

Up in the crow’s nest, Nagisa communicated with the Shark’s member tucked away in theirs through a series of shouts and clear hand signals. The orange-headed man across from him confirmed Captain Tachibana’s hunch. They indeed planned on boarding and currently were of no threat to them. A wave of relief overcame the blond at the bullet dodged. His voice rang out and down to those in charge, “You’re right, Captain! They want to come aboard and they say it’s a friendly visit!” Smile spreading wide on his features, the lookout waved to his opposite.

Makoto sighed and nearly smiled at his friend’s welcoming response to the enemy. Surprisingly the gesture was returned in spades. Not something the sea captain expected from anyone belonging to a pirate band rumored to be callous and extremely dangerous. Maybe he was new, little too green to be mean yet. Part of Tachibana prayed that the rest of the crew were as lighthearted as their lookout. A fool’s hope, but a hope he could try to cling to. He turned his attention to his helmsman. “Keep next to them. Any deviation from our current course with them and it could trigger a cannon volley,” he advised. Cool blue eyes turned to him.

“Do you really think this is a wise plan? We could probably give them the slip if we made a hard turn to port and took off with the full wind,” Haru suggested, his voice as levelheaded as his stare. Some would confuse the look for one of boredom. But Makoto could tell he was nervous. The man didn’t give off many signs of his discomfort among his unflappable expression but the apprehension building slowly in his crewmate’s chest was clear to him. As his longest-standing companion, Tachibana knew more about Haruka than the helmsman cared to admit.

The captain shook his head at the recommendation. “No use. Sure we could gain some time and distance for a bit, but once they pointed their nose at us, they would be on the same wind and it would carry them within firing distance before we could get back to land. There’s no outrunning them and they proved that already. Besides, they don’t seem to want to pick a fight with us. I’ve been told by other captains to take their amnesty of two warning shots if it was presented.”

“And you’re curious about what the Shark wants,” the collected man beside him added. As much as Makoto knew about him, the knowledge about his captain was comparable. It helped that the taller of the two men tended to wear every thought and feeling on his face constantly.

A small laugh escaped Makoto, “Yeah, that too. Can’t help but wonder why he’s granting us pardon.”

“Just be happy we got one.”

“Oh I am. Trust me.”

Waiting for the ships to slow enough to anchor was a kind of a torture that was unknown to land-dwellers. You can see what your future held, whether it be good or bad, but not be able to make it your present at a sane pace. You merely watch as time slows in tandem with your vessel, awaiting the moment where the anchor could be dropped without risking the integrity of your ship, restless as the end slowly approaches. It was a feeling that many seafaring men felt when approaching shore. The emotion behind it gains a fearful twist when the anchor dropping meant an enemy boarding.

Minutes felt like days to Tachibana and his crew, but eventually the sound of chain threading through tough wooden ship rail rattled in everyone’s skulls as the heavy anchor dove into the sea, disappearing into the deep at a mind-numbing speed. After however many feet, the chain halted and the vessel rocked. They were officially sitting ducks with no way of running. The ship mirroring them followed suite and anchored. The two vessels weren’t terribly far apart now. Proximity on the open water was nerve wracking. “Everybody line up, Nagisa come on down. Nobody jump to fight them. I have a feeling that their lookout was telling the truth,” Makoto spoke calmly to his crew as he corralled them into a neat line up.

One of the members was less than happy with the idea. “How do you know that, sir? They could come aboard and slaughter us all!” Rei protested in raspy complaint. No use announcing his distaste to the enemy. With his luck he would be overheard then murdered in cold blood before anything else even happened. The debate ended quickly as his captain gave his reasoning.

“Because if they wanted us dead, we would be already.”

The sound of a rowboat splashing down onto the sea caught in everyone’s ears. They were coming. Captain Tachibana and his crew awaited the arrival of the boarding pirates in nauseous anticipation. Each of them showed their weakening nerves in different ways. Twitchy limbs, rocking back and forth in place, chewed lips, balled fists. Yet they all shared the same racing heartbeat and preoccupied mind. Ropes tied to the netting on the side of the ship started to strain under new weight and the sound of wood lightly bumping the hull echoed over the side. Everyone swallowed the dry lumps in their throats; the sharks had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this story might be a little on the slow side. I'm still feeling my way around the whole idea but there's a LOT I have planned for future chapters that involve a lot of adventure, romance and tension so I promise that if the pacing is on the sluggish side that I'll be making up for it later lol Hope you're all enjoying my Free! Pirates so far!


	3. The Boarding Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has finally arrived; the moment the Shark and his Frenzy board the Blackfish and its crew. Makoto and the others find out quickly why so many are intimidated by their visitors.

All eyes were on the railing with the twitching ropes. Any second the pirates would reveal themselves and their true intentions. A sudden thought plagued Makoto; what if it _was_ a ruse? What if they were coming to take them down after all? His trusting nature would be the ruination of his ship, his livelihood, and his friends. Quietly he offered up a short prayer that his instinct and the stories from the other sea captains were on the money.

A large hand appeared over the starboard side, thick fingers gripping the wooden rail so hard that it groaned under the pirate’s grip. The second of the pair of hands appeared and the visitor hoisted himself up with ease, swinging his legs over and landing with a heavy thud of booted feet on the deck. The on-looking crew stared, all eyes growing ever so slightly wider than they had been. This man was formidable to say the very least. Standing just as tall as Captain Tachibana, if not taller,  every inch of him was intimidating. From broad shoulders and chest to long legs to the cool, calculating teal eyes that took them all in, the dark-haired pirate had a presence that kept everyone in their places. His gaze scanned over each of pirates before him as if he was taking their measure. He lingered for a moment on Gou. A few more moments longer than that on Makoto.

“How they lookin’, Sou?” a gruff voice slipped over the side of the ship. Another part of the Frenzy scaling up the netting.

“All lined up,” he responded short and sweet. His voice was deep, authoritative. There was no doubt they were looking at the Shark’s Quartermaster, the same role shared by Gou. The woman swallowed harder than she had before. This was what a First Mate should look like. Big, menacing…and made of muscle.

All attention returned to the rail as another Shark crew member popped up, this one taking refuge directly on the rail itself. Balanced in a low crouch at first, the second pirate slowly rose up, a wide grin spreading on his chiseled face, “Looks like they got the welcoming committee all ready for us, eh Sousuke?” Tufts of fire red hair tossed in the sea breeze as he straightened up, crossing his flexed arms in front of his chest. Arms that caught Gou’s attention for more than she should ever admit. Potential foe or not, both of them were fit and attractive, she couldn’t help but stare.

Satisfied with his grand entrance, the new arrival jumped down, landing with slightly more of a clatter than Sousuke had. Whether the noise was on purpose or not was a mystery. Slowly he stalked over to Nagisa who stood at one end of the line and worked his way up, making small comments about each member. “Hey, blondie. Nice glasses, pal. Sweet bandana, blue eyes. Hey I like that ha-!” For one reason or another he stopped at the smallest of the crew members and blinked. Protocol for Gou when other pirates were involved on the open water was to tuck her hair up into her captain-esque hat and to keep her jacket closed, concealing her identity as best could be managed. So to this visitor, she looked to be just a feminine-looking guy. He blinked and fought back the blush coming to his features as best he could. This pirate was far cuter than he expected. Truth be told they were all pretty attractive for different reasons. Even the guy with the glasses seemed to be appealing behind the frames settled on the bridge of his nose. But this one…intrigued him. Shaking his head he moved on and took measure of their captain. He narrowed his amber eyes but a corner of his lips perked up. “You and your crew understand that we’re here and protected under parlay?”

A term that meant a lowering of arms and usually led to negotiations of sorts, parlay was a blessing to some and an annoyance to others. Though it had not technically been called, Makoto translated the missed canon volleys as a clear enough announcement. An inviting smile grew on the invaded captain, “Of course.”

The answer cued another wolfish grin from the redhead. “All clear, Captain!” he barked as he backed away and joined his quiet comrade.

A third pirate appeared, jumping up onto the railing similar to that of his mate but with a bit more grace and a lot less noise. He stood up and grinned down, the sun glinting off of oddly sharpened teeth. His pseudonym of the Shark of the Seven Seas was deserved on multiple levels. Wine-colored hair draped over a majority of his face hiding a just barely noticeable black eyepatch. A lightweight yet intricate jacket clung to his body, black fur lining the collar and cascading down the side. A look that was mirrored by Sousuke’s white fur trim. He wasn’t exactly a small man but he wasn’t as built up as his companions. Sure there was muscle that poked out from the chest opening in his jacket but it was lean, most assuredly like the rest of his body. “So this is the crew of the famous ship Blackfish?” he mused aloud, his tone smooth and dancing the line between confidence and cockiness. A red eye skimmed over all the faces staring up at him. He faltered when his gaze landed on the ship’s Sailing Master. Haru turned his face away, disinterest obvious on his features. The Shark’s tongue clicked before he continued his methodical scan of those onboard. He flashed a somewhat less threatening smile at the tallest of the crew with the largest feather in his hat. “That would make you Captain Makoto Tachibana, the Killer Whale himself, right?”

Time to play along. “That’s right,” Tachibana answered as cheerfully as he could muster. Circumstances as they were, it was a bit difficult to be truthfully chipper. Apprehension was eating away at his insides like a parasite.

Confirmation received, the Shark leapt down from his position high above everyone else and landed almost quietly on the weathered planks below. His coattails and fur swayed delicately as he approached his fellow pirate captain. “Great to finally meet you. Captain Rin,” he introduced himself though it was unneeded.

“To what do I owe the honor of a visit from the Shark of the Seven Seas and his Frenzy?” Captain Tachibana asked politely.

The visible eyebrow on Rin’s face rose. “So you know who we are then?”

“I would have to be pretty dumb not to know when an illustrious pirate and his crew are firing at me,” Makoto laughed, scratching at his neck. He and the rest of his crew all hoped the visitors would appreciate his humor.

A chuckle shook Rin and his redhead companion. Nagisa could’ve sworn the Quartermaster’s lips flinched into a quick smirk before pulling flat again. “Guess our reputations proceed us.”

“Guess so,” Makoto added. His expression hardened but only barely as he continued. “We’re all quite curious as to what your intentions are though, Captain. Would it be acceptable for you to let us know why you’ve called a parlay with us when we weren’t even exchanging fire?”

The Shark’s lips closed but stayed in a small smile. He had heard tales of the generous captain standing feet from him from a few different places. A heart of gold for his crew and the innocent hid a darker side that was held in reserve for those who threatened the well-being of those under his sworn protection. Though he wasn’t particularly worried about finding himself on the business end of Tachibana’s cutlass, it didn’t mean that he wanted the brunette to get the wrong idea and call up his less inviting persona. Calmly but not without a hint of power, Rin responded, “Let’s talk. Your cabin, if you don’t mind.”


	4. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two infamous pirate captains now face-to-face, Makoto can't help but be on edge as the Shark of the Seven Seas reveals his reason for boarding the Blackfish. Meanwhile Rin and Sousuke wonder why they allowed Seijuro to leave the ship.

Expected as the request was, truthfully it made Makoto slightly nervous. Before they made any kind of move towards his quarters, he followed up with a friendly tone that hid his nerves well enough, “Just Captains’ time or are your men coming in with you as well?”

Interesting. Most captains just agree to him right away, but this one was asking Rin questions to make sure he wasn’t being left at a disadvantage on his own ship. Intelligent on his part. Far as Tachibana knew, he could be cornering him to assassinate him with his crew out on the deck. “My Quartermaster always comes with me for discussions and my Master Gunner seemed to be getting a little antsy on deck so I let him come along. You know how it can get when you’re out to sea for too damn long,” Rin explained. Makoto nodded in agreement. “Of course you may bring your own Quartermaster and Master Gunner with you if makes you feel more at home.”

“Ahaha, I definitely appreciate that, Captain Rin. Though it wouldn’t quite even the odds as the duty of Master Gunner is somewhat shared on my ship. But I’m sure my own Quartermaster would be happy to accompany me,” Makoto looked to his first mate for confirmation. There was a bit of relief that washed over Gou when she was given allowance to join her captain during the protected negotiations. The idea of her closest friend being surrounded by three extremely dangerous pirates behind closed doors didn’t sit well with her at all. But with her there he would at least have backup should something go awry. She tipped her upper half in a shallow bow, keeping quiet as she did to keep her true identity hidden. Too much of a risk to speak and be discovered. Just in case the redhead Master Gunner had been at sea _just_ long enough to making him…handsy.

“Then it’s settled. After you, Captain,” Rin dropped into a bow a bit deeper than Gou’s and stretched out his arm in the direction of the stairs that led to the ship cabins. With a smile and a motion to Gou, Makoto led the conga line of pirates to his quarters, the tall redhead that made the caboose of the train closing the door behind them. Everyone filed in around Makoto’s desk, Tachibana standing behind his seat, extending an invite to his guests to take their own. The only one who took up the offer and sat with was Rin. Apparently neither his Quartermaster nor Gunner were big on sitting when visiting other ships regardless of reason. Likely they were just as high strung as Gou was for their discussion. She didn’t move from Makoto’s side.

“Before we get started, would it be alright if we all get introduced, Captain?” the captain of the Blackfish requested. It was a query that made Rin flash a sharp smile of consent. Makoto’s green eyes focused on the dark-haired pirate looming over his captain’s right side. “I overheard your name earlier. Sousuke, right?”

The first mate of the Shark did not smile back at the friendly man addressing him. However he did give a barely noticeable nod.

“Great to meet you, Sousuke,” the Killer Whale’s lips spread into a warm beam. The deadpan pirate found it suddenly difficult to keep his eyes off the captain, and not just because he didn’t absolutely trust him near his own. There was no denying that the captain of the famed Blackfish was attractive, and he had to admit, the welcoming air about him was refreshing as it was abnormal.

Rin tossed a look over at his first mate. “Come on, Sousuke. Don’t be a stiff. Answer him proper. We’re here under friendly terms after all.” The end of his instruction didn’t go unnoticed by either of the present Blackfish crew members.

Teal eyes connected to green. “Likewise, Captain Tachibana.” His response was formal yet gruff. Rin sighed under his breath. Good enough.

Makoto turned his attention to the red head standing a bit away, leaned up against a support beam that ran from the floor to the ceiling of his cabin. Something about this one tattled that he wasn’t one to be quite as serious and disciplined as the Quartermaster. Probably his relaxed posture and wandering gaze. “And you are?” For a moment Rin considered answering the question before his crewmate could open his mouth but he was indecisive for a split second too long.

“Name’s Seijuro. Good to meet you finally, Tachibana!” he replied with a wide grin as he approached the desk and stuck his hand out to Makoto.

Rin had to make a conscious effort to not pinch the bridge of his nose, “Mikoshiba. Show some respect. You’re way too casual.”

Makoto’s waved a hand dismissively as his other reached out and gladly gripped Seijuro’s. “It’s alright. Good to know that he’s so sociable!” he laughed as they shook hands. The hold they had on each other was firm but nothing alarming. A true shake among tough men. It made Seijuro grin even wider. Least he knew that Captain Tachibana was no pushover. Can tell a lot about how solid a guy was by his handshake. Before retreating back to his leaning place, the pirate offered his hand to the first mate directly across from him standing rigidly at Makoto’s side. Sousuke rolled his eyes while Rin fought the urge to bury his hands in his face. They both knew the risk of bringing the outgoing man with them, but there was hope that he would keep to some kind of code of conduct. Clearly they gave his self-control too much credit and not enough to his restlessness. At least he was offering handshakes and not just slapping them on the back. He learned his lesson about doing that during other negotiations. Long story short; it doesn’t end well.

“What’s your name under there, big hat?” Seijuro joked, amber eyes flicking up to the fancy headpiece on the Quartermaster. Makoto watched, nervous about the innocent gesture. It looked as if their plan to keep her a secret from the Frenzy was already at risk. If Gou were to shake with him, there was a chance that he could tell that he was holding a female hand, which could potentially endanger her. Not to mention he was asking her directly for a name. But if she refused, it could be seen as a show of disrespect. Regardless of how his own Master Gunner behaved, there was a potential for him to take much less kindly to a similar act being returned to him and his crew. Gou could feel the worry resonating off of Makoto but knew if she were to keep her hand to herself, it could be immediately disastrous for her, Makoto and the rest of the crew.

“This is my first mate, Gou,” her captain’s voice saved her at least from half her issue before she reached out to meet Seijuro’s awaiting hand. Her lips pulled into a closed and conservative smile. He snatched up the offered limb like a snake and clamped down roughly. The rambunctious pirate expected to feel thicker fingers and wider palms than he did. The gloves weren’t perfectly form-fitting however they did the slender digits hiding under the fabric no justice. The hand in his was much smaller than he anticipated yet belonged to the first mate of the Blackfish. Eyebrows knitted together, he bent down and peeked under the brim hiding his acquaintance’s face. Red eyes, large with a slightly unnerved expression, stared up at his. Now that he could get a nice close look and was over the initial shock of thinking he was cute, there was something about the pirate that seemed….unusual. His features were about as soft looking as his skin, stature not exactly measuring up to any of the other men in the cabin, and build underneath the jacket that didn’t quite fill out the garment. Matter of fact, it looked as if he was borrowing it from someone else. A bit oversized for such narrow shoulders.

And his lips looked awfully kissable.

Wait.

Amber eyes widened. “Hold on…are you? A….woman?!”

Gou and Makoto both froze in place, terrified at the exclamation.

“Tch, you just figured that out?” Sousuke remarked flatly.

“You knew?!” the surprised pirate turned to his Quartermaster, hand still wrapped around Gou’s much smaller one. Badly as she wanted, she didn’t dare try to pull away. No point in panicking until he tried to do something. Though waiting made her chest turn to ice.

“I admit, it took me a minute to realize it myself. Had a hunch, but it took until she walked around me to be sure that your Quartermaster is a woman, Captain,” Rin revealed his own reasoning behind the first mate’s identity. “Decent disguise. Though the fact it looks like your father’s coat doesn’t help hide much. Might as well get something a little more tailored there, sweetheart.” The smirk on the Shark’s face made Gou want to spit. Instead she turned to the redhead across the desk from her.

“Can you please let go of my hand now?” she swallowed at the end. Pointless to keep quiet and her discomfort needed to be voiced.

“Oh! O-Of course! Sorry!” Seijuro agreed vehemently. But he didn’t quite let go right away. First he repositioned his grip on her so that her fingers draped over his and brought his lips to her knuckles before releasing her hand. Gou blinked, confused and with a blush rising on her cheekbones. As he straightened to leave, a suave smile on his lips and a wink directed at her affirmed that she hadn’t been dreaming that the pirate had indeed been somewhat gentlemanly towards her. Not something anyone truly expected. Even Makoto had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. While he retreated back to his place behind his crewmates, Sousuke shook his head at the redhead as he passed. When it came to the fairer sex, the man was a slave to his heart, and it showed. Terribly.

“Alright, Mr. Romantic, I let you come with us so you could get off our ship and stretch your legs awhile. Not so you could hit on the Quartermaster,” Rin grumbled. “Get back to where you were and don’t move from that spot.”

Not wanting to risk any chance of the discovery spreading to the remainder of the Shark’s crew, Makoto addressed the captain sitting across from him. “I hope you understand why we keep her identity a secret, Captain Rin. And that for her own safety and peace of mind, we’d both rather that the truth not leave this cabin,” he explained, tone much more serious than it had been before.

“Of course. No doubt that many a pirate would attempt to take advantage of the woman if they found out, though I promise you that kind of disgusting behavior would not come from even the lowest ranked of my crew. Truth be told, if they want someone, they can woo their desire partner just fine without the use of force. I promise you that Gou has nothing to worry about from any of my men,” he assured them, his eyes traveling to hers as his declaration wrapped up. It wouldn’t do well for them to be wary of him and his Frenzy given what they had come aboard for. “If you were to find her in bed with one of my boys, it would be of her own volition.”

The last comment wasn’t particularly needed or welcome, but Rin didn’t always have the ability to filter his words when he gets going on a subject. What he saw as merely delving deeper on his point, Makoto and Gou saw as a sentence on the edge of improper. The smug look that coupled with his words didn’t help his case either. However it was nothing to get so fired up about that anything else needed to be said on the subject. Sensing a few choice words conjuring in his Quartermaster’s mind, Captain Tachibana swept in. “Regardless, I would appreciate it if it were kept quiet. For peace of mind if nothing else.”

“Would it make you feel a little better on the subject if I told you that I was hoping we could form a partnership?”

Makoto’s eyebrows raised and he froze that way, mind stopping right along with his movements. Gou stopped mid breath and held it as if she were lost in the briny deep. A subtle smirk pulled at the Shark’s mouth as he awaited for some sort of response. Seijuro snickered silently to himself. Sousuke remained stone faced, but watched carefully. “Did…did you say…partnership?” Makoto asked. Confusion ran rampant in his broken question. Surely he had heard incorrectly. But a glance towards his shocked first mate told him otherwise.

“That’s right. I think you may be onto something with that whole idea. Crazy as it is to try to get two pirate crews to work together, you’ve made some good points to those you’ve run across,” Rin started. “See I’ve heard a lot of stories about this ship, her crew and her captain. And the main rumor that made me just have to find is that you want to work with another captain rather than live by the “every man for himself” lifestyle that we dogs of the sea usually follow. Most men think you’re absolutely mad or horribly ignorant. A few of course have questioned your intelligence and handle on reality. But me? I see a captain who’s transcended; a man who sees a bigger picture.”

Hearing the words coming from the Shark of the Seven Seas was enough to make Makoto need to pinch himself on the side of his thigh to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. No, definitely awake. One of the most feared pirate captains and his two crewmates were sitting in his cabin, discussing the possibility of a partnership. The gears of his mind slowly started to creak back to life, churning out thoughts slowly but surely. Would it be wise to join forces with the ruthless Frenzy? Would it be any smarter to turn them down? The latter ensured a poor outcome for the Blackfish and all who called her their home on the waves but Makoto wasn’t exactly comfortable with the idea of aiding such a dangerous pack of pirates. Of course he and his crew were not perfect angels. Each of them had their fair share of blood on their hands. Price to pay in the role as a pirate. Makoto himself had shown no mercy to certain types in the past, but for the most part they never hurt anyone they deemed undeserving of a sword or bullet in their body. Only those who were corrupt, any who attacked them or others that earned a bloody death received one.

But the men in his cabin; how did they decide who met their steel? He’d heard so many tales of pure carnage and chaos at their hands. Did they slaughter those the Makoto would protect had it been his decision? Were the lives of the innocent also sacrificed for their treasury? These were answers he needed but to ask the questions could prove fatal to him and his friends, and he just couldn’t risk it. “That so? Well, I must say your timing is kind of impeccable. I was beginning to think I was as insane as the others have called me to my face,” he laughed, but not comfortably. “So you want to join forces with my crew then?”

“If that’s a favorable idea to you. Of course we should discuss the terms of our agreement before either of us goes along with the idea. I’m curious as to how you would want to carry this whole thing out,” Rin proposed.

“Of course. Well let’s lay some cards out on the table and figure this out then.”

For the following undeterminable length of time, Rin and Makoto hashed out the layout of an agreement that worked for the two crews. Each captain would act as usual on their ship however they would formulate their strategies, goals and targets every so often. All treasure, supplies, everything would be pooled together and split between the ships in proportion to the crew members aboard. Each pirate would receive their share of the bounty as determined by their post and responsibilities as per usual. But with the two crews working in tandem, the total treasure could much more than either one could gather alone, putting a little more gold in everyone’s pockets. If one ship was low on ammunition, food or otherwise, or was attacked, the other would do everything in their power to aid them.

During the intense negotiations, Seijuro found himself glancing at the Blackfish Quartermaster every few words. Knowing she was a woman, his mind went into overdrive. It was a little more than jarring that he found the “male” first mate attractive when they first boarded. Not that it was completely out of his scope to find another man appealing. Matter of fact, there were things that not many knew about the redhead’s habits that could definitely categorize him as a “door that swings both ways”. Hell he had his claws dug into one on his ship on more than one occasion and didn’t see that stopping any time soon. But to know that the one from Captain Tachibana’s crew that caught his interest the most was of the opposite gender gave him a bit of relief. And put him on high alert.

He needed to talk to her. Never had he seen a woman on a pirate ship that wasn’t being held prisoner. It had been some awful amount of time since they last went to port long enough for him to seduce a lady to bed, and he was starting to feel the strain of desire that only the scent, taste and touch of a woman could sate. And as his luck would have it, one was onboard the Blackfish; the very ship that his captain was attempting to buddy up with. _Plus_ she was their Quartermaster, which made her quite possibly the most badass of women as far as he was concerned. Which meant he absolutely needed to get closer to her. Teeth locked together, Seijuro attempted to make contact with the first mate through various abrupt hisses and mouth noises. All he needed was for her to look at him. To just glance at him and see he was trying to summon her gaze. Unfortunately he didn’t get a pair of alluring red eyes looking at him with cute curiosity.

Instead he got two intense teal orbs staring at him. Annoyance and warning were deathly apparent in those eyes. And knowing Sousuke this would be the only strike he would get before something unfortunate would befall him. Like deck swabbing duty. Or laps around the ship.

Or having his body pinned down, unable to move as Sousuke-

Alright maybe _that_ wouldn’t be a punishment _exactly_. But still. Man has his pride and that didn’t like him being manhandled all because he was trying to talk to a woman. Although…

Seijuro shook his head. Get the girl’s attention, not Sousuke’s. That was the goal. He could deal with the Quartermaster later. (Not like he wasn’t going to have the man’s face up in his anyway.) Instead of trying to get her attention with noise, he attempted motion. His hands flailed quickly in front of him, a desperate wave to steal her notice away from the captain’s talk and have it focus on him, but it proved no more fruitful. Gou was fully enveloped in the forming, unprecedented plans between Rin and Makoto, as was Sousuke, and there wasn’t much that could pull her away from it.

Then a hopeless Seijuro stretched out his arms and body.

Such an innocent act that displayed some devilish body definition would never go pass by Gou without being considered at least for a few moments. Those eyes that had winked at her earlier were closed as he enjoyed his moment. All she could think of was how much she appreciated that his jacket was devoid of sleeves and that the tattoo inked on his arm only proved to showcase the muscle there instead of detracting from it. A buff chest pressed out at the fabric and tempted her eyes to it. She couldn’t help but take a look over his entirety, including his face. Though it was tensed by the pleasurable stretch, he was still a sight to behold. Truth be told, everyone in the room was incredibly attractive and as a woman, she was overjoyed to be in the room with them all. So many faces and bodies to admire and burn into memory for safekeeping.

As she committed Seijuro to the back of her mind, he became aware of her stare and returned it, blinking in surprise that it was then that she decided to look his way. Not wanting to miss his chance, he waved his hands at her again, big smile on his face. At first she just stared at him, lips pursed and one brow perked. Then she swallowed a giggle and he caught it happening despite her hiding behind her hand and faking a cough. “ _Yes!_ ” he celebrated mentally. She didn’t hate that he was trying to talking to her at least and that was a good sign. He mouthed a few words at her but she wasn’t quite able to decipher, her head tilted like a puppy. An adorable, confused puppy. He could feel the heat rising in his face from the incoming blush. The Master Gunner tried again, this time just barely whispering, “You’re really cute,” to Gou as he exaggerated the lips movements required to form the words.

This caught more attention than he hoped for.

“Hey, are you….alright over there?” Makoto asked, concerned as his eyes bounced between Seijuro and Gou.

“Uhhh yeah! Just umm…saying hi…to your first mate. Yep,” he explained, scratching sheepishly at the back of his head. All eyes had turned to him then. Rin looked none too pleased about the attention he called to himself. Gou blushed. Another patented Sousuke glare shot in his direction. His ass was in for it later.

But he got Gou’s attention. He celebrated in his head, “ _Worth it_.”

Soon after Sei’s folly, the details of the negotiations were hammered out. “Wow…this sounds like it could really work,” Makoto breathed, face bright with a quiet excitement. “I’m really still shocked I’m having this conversation at all. And with you and your men of all crews.”

Rin smiled, “Trust me I never thought I would be having this discussion either, but now that it’s happening, I’m looking forward to all the treasure coming our way from this. Along with a few more people we can depend on. Disadvantage to being pirates; we can only depend on the guy next to us on deck, and even then mutiny is always a worry. Well, except on my ship.”

The remark from the Shark made his comrades quietly smirk. They were a tight, well-adjusted unit that was rewarded handsomely for their hard work and efforts. Possibility of mutiny was always at zero. And if it did happen for whatever poorly thought out reason, it would be squashed quickly by the rest of the crew before word of it even reached the captain. No one betrayed Rin. Well, not anymore.

“Yes, I think this will work out great!” Makoto agreed with a new brightness in his green eyes. It was a look that Sousuke couldn’t help but admire. He really was a jolly bastard. “I do have to admit, Captain. I’m a little jealous at the size of your crew. We’re a bit bare bones here so I’m afraid we wouldn’t be able to pull as great a hauls as your troop.”

A legitimate concern that both leaders had mulled over in their minds as they discussed their alliance. It would prove to be detrimental to have one ship with less personnel and Makoto would be the first to admit that the low numbers had proved to be harrowing in more than one instance. His companions were tough and excelled at what they did, but the numbers game was sure to catch up with them eventually. Could prove troublesome depending on the assignment he and Rin decided to give the Blackfish. But the Shark had another clause to add to the deal that could prove to calm the brunette’s fretting.

“Then how about we switch some players around between us?”

The suggestion was unexpected to say the least. Tachibana’s brows raised, “You mean….swap crew members?”

“Yeah, why not? My crew is well aware of why we flagged you down and boarded. They were all willing to join forces with the pirates of the Blackfish. Not that they would’ve had much of a choice anyway but they were more than ready to play along. We divide up the members evenly and mix things up between the rosters. My men are more than capable enough to do anything on your ship that you need help with and from what I’ve come to learn of your crew, it’s a mutual ability. Eventually we’ll recruit more bodies but this kind of move will help in more than one way. So what d’ya say, Captain?” Rin’s smile was a bit on the devlish side. “Want to shake things up a bit?” It would be more than interesting enough to trade crew members with any ship, but Makoto’s roster held one member in particular that he wanted on his deck.

Among other things.

“Hmm….that would help us out more than you though. You’ll have less hands on your ship if we split down the middle,” Makoto raised. Last thing he wanted was to put his new ally at a disadvantage.

A hand from the other captain waved away the concern, “No worries. At the end, it’s helping all of us. Besides I have a few more crew members than is absolutely necessary. I can spare the amount to make us even.”

“Well,” Makoto started, his eyes turning to his first mate. Gou looked back at him and nodded, her features hardened with determination. She had been just as passionate about the campaign for an alliance as her captain and there was no way she was going to let opportunity slip through their fingers. “Agreed, but on one condition.”

“Hmm? What’s that?” The willing pirate was countering with a requirement. Curious.

“That Gou stays on the Blackfish. I’m not willing to trade her away to your crew, at least not yet.”

“Oh well that goes without saying,” Rin swept back a few lost strands of burgundy hair from his face. “I pretty much assumed that Quartermaster’s were off limits unless there was a dire situation or something. Have to admit, I’d be sort of lost with Sousuke.” The admittance made the intimidating man to his side soften up for a moment, a small yet genuine smile pulling at his lips.

Hearing his comrade in arms agree without hesitation comforted Mako. That was all he needed to know. Rising up from his captain’s chair and pushing his hand forward, he smiled down at Rin, “Then I’m in! We’ll gladly cooperate with the Red Fang Rin."

Rin grinned and pushed himself from his seat, the wood creaking under his shifting weight. He slapped his hand into Makoto’s, squeezing as they shook, “Excited to work with you and your illustrious crew. I think this is going to be the best decision either of us has ever made.”

“I hope so!” Makoto laughed heartily, rousing the others to join him at various levels ranging from Seijuro’s boisterous chuckles to Sousuke’s quiet snicker.

“Now why don’t we go and inform your men as to what’s going on. I’m sure they’re all worried by now,” Rin offered, motioning with a tilt of his head towards the cabin door.

“Absolutely. I can feel their nerves acting up still.” The sentence gave Rin and his fellow Sharks pause. He could feel them? It seemed preposterous but perhaps even they underestimated the bond the Killer Whale had with the rest of his pod.

As they all filed out of the cabin, the smile on the green-clad captain put his crew at ease immediately. Whatever had happened couldn’t be terrible. Not only was their captain in good spirits, but he was in one piece and with no more holes in his body than when he retreated to his quarters with the Sharks. All that was left was to find out exactly what had transpired.

“Everyone! We have a wonderful announcement to make!” Makoto started, speaking loudly and clearly enough for all to hear, including those aboard Rin’s ship who were all lined up along the railing, waiting as impatiently as his own crew. “Starting from this moment on, the Blackfish and the Red Fang Rin will operate as one cohesive unit! We’re all comrades now and will do what we can to help ourselves and each other become more successful than we could ever hope to do so individually!” A cheer roared from the Red Fang. The men aboard had been waiting to see if their captain’s negotiations had proven fruitful and to hear that they did was cause for celebration. Those on the vessel harboring both captains stood in varying states of awe and excitement.

“Really! You serious, Captain?!” Nagisa blurted out, his magenta eyes wide with hope.

“Yep! We finally did it!” Makoto confirmed, beaming at his Rigger. The affirmation catalyzed a larger positive reaction from his crew. Except Haru. Cool blue eyes widened ever so slightly before they concentrated on the visiting captain. They visibly narrowed.

Rin’s smooth voice broke through the commotion from the joint crews, “In order to not only solidify our pact but to give Captain Tachibana’s ship a better chance and increase the booty for everyone, we’ve agreed to split the crew members evenly between us. Next time we meet, the rosters will change depending on how well each ship fares.” Everyone quieted themselves simultaneously. A new stress rose up in everyone’s throats; the chance of being uprooted and sent to the decks of the unknown suddenly skyrocketed. “We’ll be sailing to Wavebreak Bay together with our crews as they are right now. Once we reach port, the Killer Whale and I will be talking over our possible trade candidates. And I don’t want any arguing, you got that?!” Rin’s threat came tearing out of his throat, aimed in the direction of the remainder of his current band. A resounding bark of “AYE!” boomed from his ship. The response rearranged his expression to one of smug satisfaction and confidence. No crew was as obedient as his but he was willing to spice things up a bit. Especially if it meant getting his grip on _him_ again.

Announcement complete and all present thoroughly informed of the new coalition, Rin and two of his Frenzy approached the starboard side, ready to descend to the dingy they left roped to the Blackfish. Another handshake was shared between the two captains. “See you at Wavebreak,” Rin promised, his features relaxed.

“Yes see you there,” Makoto flashed another smile. The Killer Whale shared handshakes with Quartermaster Sousuke and Master Gunner Seijuro as well, the redhead’s grip tight from his eagerness and excitement, Sousuke’s just as firm but not quite for the same reason. Captain and his first mate descended first, leaving the third of the party on board. All according to his plan. Before taking leave, he turned his golden gaze to the smaller frame at Makoto’s side and took her hand into his once more, pressing another kiss to gloved fingers.

“See you soon, beautiful,” his farewell was suave, completed with a sly wink before he turned to follow his captain, leaving the lady in a state of confusion and blush. A strong hand gripped on the railing, he threw himself overboard, jumping and swinging his legs over the rail in one fluid motion. He managed one more glance at Gou before he disappeared.

“OW! DAMMIT SEIJURO!”

“Woops! Sorry, Captain!”

“WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOU’RE LANDING, IDIOT!”

“Well you’re not bleeding or anything, so there’s that, right?” Robust laughter bounced off the surface of the ocean and the salty wood of the hull.

“Sousuke! Would you please do something about this _ass_ when we get back to the ship?” Rin hissed in haughty irritation.

The last of the boarding party answered, a grin sounding in his response, “Oh with pleasure.”

Silence stretched for a few seconds before Seijuro’s voice was heard again, oars splashing against the subtle waves. Makoto could swear he heard a smile in the Master Gunner’s curse, “Shit.”


	5. Seijuro's Sentence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew of the Blackfish doesn't seem as entirely certain that the new partnership was a wise decision made by their captain, but all hands agree that now they are left to wait and see what happens. However on the Red Fang Rin, the Frenzy is overjoyed with their own captain sealing the deal with the famous pirates.
> 
> On their way to Wavebreak Bay, its all hands on deck. Except for Sousuke and Seijuro. The Quartermaster has a punishment to carry out.
> 
> Pairing(s): SousukexSeijuro Explicit

Alone again with his crew, Makoto looked over the faces of his loyal comrades as he explained the details of the new affiliation and its guidelines. Gou and Nagisa looked the most excited about the new venture in pirate history. When he had originally presented his idea to everyone, they were the first ones to believe it would be more beneficial than anything else. Haru was as stoic as ever, but his stare stayed trained on the ship across the waves. Something was troubling him and Makoto would have to drag it out of him later.

As the ship’s self-proclaimed voice of reason, Rei was a little more concerned than agreeable on the issue. After going into an entire rant about why the whole plot would spell disaster for the Blackfish and all aboard her, Makoto managed to turn a good enough portion of his logic around to get him to see how it could really help them. But that didn’t mean he didn’t have something to say now that their partnership with the Shark and his Frenzy had been solidified and their visitors had taken their leave. He just couldn’t pretend to be delighted by the turn of events any longer.

“Captain, with all due respect, I believe this should’ve been talked about with the rest of the crew,” he started. Serious tone weighed down his words; he was not happy about the decision and it was glaringly obvious. “I had agreed with you in the past that while yes teaming up with another ship could potentially be advantageous, I had also specified with you that we needed to be particular about the captain and men that we formed an alliance with.” With each syllable that he spoke, the Boatswain’s voice became pinched. There was a panic brewing in his stomach and it was clawing its way up his throat. He wasn’t entirely sure if it would be in the form of speech or bile. Whichever it was, it wasn’t going to be pretty, that much was for certain. Rei’s hands balled into fists as his volume climbed up, but not enough to reach the ears of those on the Red Fang Rin (he made sure of that), “Now we’re in a partnership with one of the most dangerous group of pirates of our time! How did you come to the conclusion that this would be a good move?!”

It hurt Makoto to hear his trusted ship advisor fight so passionately against his decision to join up with Captain Rin. He took all his crew members’ feelings, thoughts and suggestions into consideration when doing anything as acting captain. There was no denying that he could have been a little hasty on this one. The thrill of finally finding someone who didn’t look at him like a freak for voicing an unprecedented cooperation between two pirate crews had overwhelmed his senses and threw him into a generously agreeable gear. However when everything was boiled down, it really did make sense to take Rin’s offer of union. Mako explained softly, “I know that the stories of Rin and his men are terrifying. Merciless slaughters, widespread pillaging, rivers of bloo-“ Now everyone looked mortified. Perhaps that wasn’t the best way to start off. The Killer Whale cleared his throat, “Anyway, at the end of the day we weren’t there. They could be true, they could be exaggerated. All I know for sure is how they were in my cabin, and they were all respectful, friendly enough and had the same goals in mind that we’ve had. And that’s what mattered to me. They’ve given their word that they will treat anyone within the pact like one of their own and I trust them.”

“Trust them?! Why?!”

“Because they haven’t given me any reason not to.”

The explanation was simple, straightforward and couldn’t be argued. As much as Rei hated to admit it, it was true that the other pirates had given them no reason to distrust them as of yet. The Blackfish was unscathed as was her crew and they were positively responsive to his captain’s dream to work with another ship to better the lives of all involved. A defeated sigh escaped him. It looked like he was going to have to give them the same benefit of the doubt that the others were. Calculating purple eyes settled on the ship across the waves as he spoke, “Then to Wavebreak Bay we go.”

Upon his boots thumping on the familiar planks of his own deck, Rin was greeted by the remainder of his Frenzy, all of them thrilled by the outcome of the parley. One in particular jogged over, his golden glare reminiscent of the Master Gunner’s. Which made sense considering they were brothers. “Congrats, Captain!” Momotarou beamed at Rin.

“Was worried there for a minute. You were taking an awfully long time,” the Frenzy Boatswain Takuya admitted.

“There was nothing to worry about! You really think the Killer Whale would pass up the chance to team up with us?” Kazuki, the ship’s Sailing Master, countered. He had a fair point. It would be stupid of the Blackfish captain to give up the potential power and treasure that came with the union.

Takuya’s smile was sheepish, “Yeah I guess you’re right.”

Rin grinned at his energetic crew, “Now that’s settled, we need to get moving. Can’t have them beating us to Wavebreak Bay, can we men?!”

A chorus of pirate harmony played on the sea breeze. Immediately Rin began to bark the orders to weigh anchor and set coordinates. The final member of his crew that had stayed silent about his eagerness to pair up with their new comrades took the wind, waves and horizon into consideration as he assisted in the process. Ai had a way of reading the weather and ocean like no one else aboard; a skill that got him his promotion years prior from cabin boy to able-bodied sailor on the Red Fang Rin. Watching him analyze everything made Rin’s chest swell a bit with pride in the young man.

While the chaos of sailing preparation took over the deck, Seijuro saw an opportunity to disappear. He wasn’t an integral part of the current procedure and planned to excuse his leave with the need to check on the cannons below deck for rust and to make sure all the weaponry was in good repair. Easy enough to fake and just as important as anything else on the ship. Who knew what they would run into on their way to Wavebreak, right? If they got attacked by a navy ship or another band of daring, probably braindead pirates, they would need their arms ready to go. Yeah…that sounded good enough to convince anyone who asked.

Well, most anyone.

Keeping to the outskirts of the deck, Sei slipped away and disappeared under the deck. The modest staircase leading into the ship’s hull strained under his weight. He made a mental note to take a look at the second to last one before they made port. There was a chance it was starting to rot on one end and the last thing he needed was him or anyone else falling through the step and getting torn up or breaking something. Like a bone. Confident his mission to make like a ghost and vanish was successful, the redhead grinned to himself and slowly wandered towards the mess hall to pick through the remaining food before restocking. He hoped there was some dried beef left. And whiskey. He could go for a few shots of the hard stuff. His train of thought on potential snack choices came to a screeching thought the moment a low, rough voice shattered the calm atmosphere of the nearly empty ship level. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Sei turned on the balls of his feet, muscles tense from the sneak attack. Source of the voice identified, his lips pulled into an usual grin and he let out a loud laugh that shook his body whenever he was caught red-handed. “Hey, Sousuke! I was actually on my way to take a look at the cannons and our weapon stash. Gotta make sure that’s all in working order, ya know? Kind of my job,” he added pointedly.

“That so?” the Quartermaster raised an eyebrow as he slowly approached his fellow pirate.

“Yep! So if you don’t mind, I’ll just be going-“

“In the wrong direction?” Sousuke interrupted before Seijuro could continue. The Gunner stopped in his tracks that led towards the ship’s pantry. Shit, he hadn’t even considered the fact that he was walking  _away_  from the cannons and weaponry before opening his big mouth. Lies only work if your actions don’t contradict them completely; a lesson to still be learned by Sei.

“Yeah well…I need to…dammit,” Seijuro sighed in frustration before turning back towards his Quartermaster with a guilty look on his face. His fingers wrapped around the back of his neck and pulled. “You’re not buying this, are you?” A quiet shake of the head was all the response he needed. “Shit.”

“And I’m sure as you recall, I’ve been told to deal with you and your idiocy on the Blackfish,” the reminder was strangely lighthearted considering it was a direct order from Captain Rin himself for his foul-up’s to be punished. Though it was only oddly relaxed to those who weren’t aware of how Sousuke went about handling Seijuro’s discipline.

Sei’s mouth formed a grin again, this one giving him a sly expression. “I wasn’t even that bad,” he disputed casually. There was no talking his way out of what was coming his way, but he always had to take a few shots at it anyway. Just to push Sou’s buttons. He prided himself on how good he was at it.

“You landed on the Captain’s hand when you dropped into the boat.”

“Hey, he wasn’t even bleeding. He can only complain so much.”

Sousuke’s teal eyes narrowed slightly, “And you were caught flirting with Tachibana’s Quartermaster not once but twice, disrupting the conference between the captains.”

“Could you blame me? First woman any of us have seen in at least a month and a half that wasn’t batshit crazy.”

“That’s three strikes, Mikoshiba.” The declaration gave Seijuro pause. His line of sight settled on the wolfish smile slowly spreading across Sousuke’s face. Three strikes was significant where Sei was concerned. It meant that his ass was about to be punished.

Literally.

With a burst of agility not often seen in men his size, Sousuke closed the gap between him and the Master Gunner, shoving the pirate into a dark corner. Seijuro couldn’t help but let out a sharp grunt as his back collided with something about half his height that was much heavier. Arms bent back, he grabbed at the unknown to steady himself. The barrel tipped but returned its bottom to the deck floor with a loud thump that the men could feel in their chests. Sei tried to straighten his body to a more comfortable position but was pinned by the Quartermaster. Two built arms on either side stretched out and reached the closest wall to blockade any chance of escape. Amber eyes adjusted slowly to the sudden lack of light, the only things in their sight the barely lit hall they had abandoned and two intense orbs of teal.

“Shit, Sou-mmph!” the Gunner’s gruff exclamation was cut off by the unexpected and impatient introduction of a pair of lips to his own. There were few things on the planet that could get the redhead to stop talking. Damn good kisses were one of them. And Sousuke was in no way a slouch when it came to the oral exchange. Lips that were surprisingly soft and only barely salty from the sea air assaulted Seijuro, pinning his words in his mouth. A zealous tongue soon prodded at him, urging him to grant it entry. He obliged wholeheartedly, his snaking out and swirling against his assailant’s. The taste of salt was there once again only stronger than on just those lips. Occupational hazard of sorts for pirates; you never quite shake the briny taste that floats on the wind and splashes from the waves. Not that it quite mattered to either of them, but it was worth a short mental note during the initial moment in their shadowed corner.

Before long the urgency in the kiss grew, Sousuke’s movements becoming more heated and fervent. The jaws of each man started to ache as the kiss deepened and the two shifted into a higher gear of passion. Teeth nipped at the black-haired pirate, rousing a growl from his throat. The thought that he could play the same game crossed Sousuke’s mind and he bit at the explorative tongue tickling his lips where the small bite had been delivered. Seijuro was smirking, he could sense it. Even feel it as their tongues danced together. He hated when this asshole did that. At least when he was supposed to be punished by the Quartermaster. Disciplinary action needed to be different in comparison to when they had their trysts for fun or the rambunctious redhair would never learn the error of his ways. Besides, he had to make sure Seijuro knew who the dominant one in the situation was.

And it certainly wasn’t him.

Despite the small voice in the back of his head that begged him to continue the lip contact, Sousuke had a better use for Sei’s troublemaking mouth if he wished to keep it so busy. One set of fingers snatched a handful of flaming hair and yanked back, abruptly and almost painfully breaking the kiss. The Master Gunner hissed from the mix of pain and pleasure. Hey, the man liked it rough and when it came to that, Sou was rougher than the waves during a hurricane when he wanted to be. Considering this session was a form of corrective action taken by the first mate to “teach Seijuro a lesson”, he was prepared for some intense action. It made him shiver when Sousuke’s voice gave an order in a low, seductive tone, “On your knees and suck my cock. Now.”

The demand made Seijuro’s knees go weak. Much as he enjoyed being in charge of whatever sexual encounter he was in, he couldn’t help but love when someone challenged his dominance. And no one was more of a challenge than Sousuke. Of course he couldn’t just let the Quartermaster have his way right away. One, because Sei would never go down without a fight in any matter. Two, because he knew disobedience was something that drove Sousuke up a wall. Three, he was an asshole. All completely valid reasons for him to stay standing in spite of the part of him that was more than happy to give the first mate what he wanted. As expected, blue-green eyes narrowed dangerously at his lack of submission. This kind of non-compliance just couldn’t be allowed.

Fingers that were already tangled in a mess of red locks tightened their grip making Seijuro’s smirk falter. But not for more than a few seconds. Pain wasn’t something that necessarily turned the Master Gunner off. Was just a surprise at times as long as it wasn’t absolutely awful. Sousuke wrenched Sei’s neck with his hold, forcing his head to tip back uncomfortably as he slowly drove the pirate to his knees by his might. “I gave you an order and you’re going to listen to it whether you want to or not,” the disciplinarian’s words ground out between clenched teeth. Not that he was exactly angry about Seijuro’s defiance. This was just a game he liked to play before he gave in. This was just one of those times where they needed to be a little quicker than usual given the fact that he was likely needed on the top deck to assist with keeping the crew on task. The only reason he was able to follow Seijuro was because he had a direct order from Captain Rin to do something about the moron and his behavior on the Blackfish. Time was of the essence for this meeting.

He’d just have to enjoy him slower next encounter.

As can be imagined, Sousuke was about as strong as he looked, if not stronger. Regardless of Seijuro’s own power, not many people can fight against a pull to the hair and an awkward positioning of their neck and head. Damn, and he had hoped he could stretch out this little ambush for a while longer before getting to the real fun. No use in complaining. Knees hit the smoothed wood below and the Master Gunner found himself eye level with Sousuke’s waistline. Gold eyes rested on the strained arousal pressed against the black fabric of Sou’s pants. Knowing that he was the cause of the first mate’s sexual discomfort always padded his ego. He watched as Yamazaki’s free hand worked at the belt hidden below his jacket and loosened the article imprisoning his length, an anxious pink tongue flicking out and wetting waiting lips. Prior thoughts had him lean towards remaining difficult, but he knew that if he did that, he would end up just getting his throat fucked. It’s happened before and he wouldn’t put it past the Quartermaster to do it again. Wasn’t exactly awful and he could handle it, but it wasn’t particularly pleasant either. Only really happened when his partner lost control of himself. But this would be out of spite and that didn’t promise to be any gentler. Potential options taken into consideration, he decided to allow the unbound arousal to be guided to his lips and enter his mouth.

Besides excelling at making lewd comments, raucous jokes, gulping down insane amounts of rations and booze, and wooing anything attractive on two legs, Seijuro’s mouth was perfection when it came to housing Sousuke. Hot, wet and willing, he took in his wanton length without the tiniest protest. A skilled tongue swiped along the bottom, intermittently bathing the sides and head. With slack given on the pressure from his hand still gripping his hair, Seijuro was free to move his neck and bob his head rhythmically to work his charge in a way that elicited a low groan from Sousuke. The black-haired pirate kept his gaze locked onto the mouth below, watching hungrily as he disappeared and reappeared from between the very lips that had defied and opposed him only moments before. Shutting the Gunner up with his cock was one of those events that gave him immense pleasure on multiple levels. A sense of pride and vengeance mingled with the waves of pleasure that rippled through his body. Sporadic glances upward from the submissive pirate kneeling in front of him just barely caught the dim candlelight from the walkway, flashing half-lidded amber at the first mate. A devilish smirk spread across his face. He couldn’t let him off this easy. Three strikes called for a heavier reprimand than an invasion of a single orifice.

Even though he thought he had given in enough to keep Sousuke’s hips still, Seijuro started to feel some power behind them that timed with his own movement. A surprised grunt scratched at his throat as the tool of his penance pushed its way deeper into his mouth, threatening to keep pressing on until it reached his threshold. Two hands gripped onto Yamazaki’s muscular thighs and held on tight to keep steady. True the barrel kept him pinned but the growing strength behind each plunge called for some extra support. Multiple experiments and observations led Sousuke to believe that there was a direct correlation between the size of Seijuro’s mouth and his less appropriate oral abilities. Namely the fact that he didn’t seem to have a gag reflex; a skill that the first mate had no problem taking advantage of and that the older Mikoshiba never withheld from their rendezvous.

Feeling his superior start to lose himself again in his mouth made Sei’s own stiff arousal twitch in excitement. He silently prayed that Sousuke wouldn’t just get himself off and carry on his day. Even if it meant that he would be taking it that day, the redhead wanted _something_  for his rapidly rising needs. Few more thrusts after and Seijuro found his mouth suddenly empty and his hair being pulled again in a way that made neck crane back again. Domineering lips pressed against his swollen ones, a raspy command breathing into them, “Get up. I’m not done with you.”

The troublemaker gave a smirk that bore a few more teeth than necessary. “Hoped you wouldn’t be, Sou,” he chuckled quietly as he rose to his feet again. The grip on his hair finally released completely. His scalp tingled. Another fight between tongues commenced as Seijuro wrestled blindly with his own belt. No further instruction needed to be given; he knew what he was in for. The Quartermaster was told to deal with his ass, after all. There would be no keeping him from it now.

Not like he wanted to.

Soon as Sousuke’s hands felt the hem of his comrade’s pants loosen, thick fingers hooked on it and assisted in getting it low enough to carry out the second portion of Sei’s sentence. He had to make a conscious effort to not just grab at the hardened length that bumped against his and start stroking them simultaneously. Maybe he’d save that for the next time Seij deserved a reward. Instead he grabbed fistfuls of the Gunner’s jacket and spun him around, bending him over the barrel in one fluid show of dominance. Seijuro’s belt buckle knocked against the wooden drum, the prong and frame making a short, high-pitched clatter that echoed in the dark corner. “Shit, Sou, be fuckin’ careful!” Seijuro cursed. He found himself feeling very lucky for the wayward flap of his jacket that protected him from barrel splinters in not-so-nice places. The only confirmation he received that Sousuke had heard him was a single scoff. Asshole.

Arousal still slightly slick from Seijuro’s delicious tongue, Sousuke lined himself up with his new target entrance into the wanton heat of the rambunctious pirate’s body. With one deliberate push of his hips, Sou slipped in, stretching Seij to accommodate for his size. The fit was tight as always, and a hiss from his subordinate seethed from between his teeth. Fingers dug into the rim of the barrel, the sound of nails clawing at wood catching in Sousuke’s ears as he fully enveloped himself in Sei. Muscle tightened around him, trapping him in place as the eldest Mikoshiba attempted to adjust. A series of choked grunts burned the redhead’s lungs.

“Fuckin’…dry,” Seijuro growled. Usually during their romps there was oil handy, but this time they were relying solely on the saliva that had built around Sousuke during his time wrapped up between a set of charming lips and bathed by a skilled tongue. The cloud of lust that kept him in his own little world dissipated enough for him to notice that his fellow pirate was right. Frustrated by the turn he carefully removed himself from Sei, albeit somewhat quickly. The retreat made Seijuro collapse slightly onto the barrel, his hands hitting some kind of metal object in the shadows. He blinked into the darkness, his body supported almost fully by the barrel, as he tried to identify what he had disturbed. The sound pricked Sousuke’s ears. It was a tone that triggered something deep within Sousuke. A metallic racket; one that might be an answer to their problem.  

Yamazaki’s eyes had already adjusted well enough to the dark that he was able to peek around Seijuro’s recovering body. A ladle hung half off the lid of the barrel. A determined look hardened his features. Hands searched frantically until they located the thick piece of cork that sealed the container. With one tough tug he yanked it free from the wood with a light pop and took a light whiff of the escaping air. He recognized it right away; oil. And just the right type too. A feral grin spread his lips. One that almost perfectly matched the one Seijuro was sporting. Taking up the utensil, Sousuke ladled out a tiny bit of the barrel’s contents and dipped his fingers in. The Master Gunner snickered under his breath as the Quartermaster coated his length in the slick substance. A breath later, he was pressing back inside.

“Aahhhah, that’s WAY better,” Seijuro moaned as he positioned his body in a way that gave the stiff arousal a better shot at all the right places. Immediately Sousuke picked up speed and force, pulling all sorts of pleasured noises from both of them. Rhythmic thrusts built up the pressure in Sousuke’s core, a sign that his end was close. Judging by Seijuro’s sounds, stance and reactions, he still had a ways to go before he would be hit by the ultimate satisfaction.

Perfect.

A series of animalistic grunts warned Seijuro of Sousuke’s impending climax. His mind went from the blissful haze that comes with powerful lust to a race of unnerving and aggravated realizations. The black-haired pirate had demanded a blow job, pushed himself a bit in his mouth, then went right for his ass without returning any favor. Somehow among it all Seijuro had forgotten a glaring fact; this was supposed to be a punishment. “ _This fucking asshole…he’s out for himself this time! That means…fuck!_ ” he applied logic to his tormentor’s reason and didn’t like the result. Quickly he moved one of his hands to his own arousal, pumping desperately to bring his own end closer. Much to his chagrin, the act didn’t go unnoticed. Sousuke snatched his wrist and forced It away, pinning Seijuro’s hand to the wall as his hips picked up even more speed, burying deeper into him with every pointed thrust in the new pose. “Dammit…fuck you…Sousuke!” his voice was ragged and gruff, punctuated by Yamazaki’s selfish drives into him. His arousal was pinned between his own stomach and the layer of jacket that protected him from his wooden support system. Forgotten and almost painfully needy, it remained untouched by warm flesh as an animalistic roar tore from Sousuke’s lungs and throat, his hips snapping forward one last time as his climax hit, hard and unforgiving. The rush of heat made Seijuro gasp and his jaw clench shut, his waist aching from the intense grip of Sou’s hands.

Wiping himself with a clean hankerchief that he always had tucked away on his person, Sousuke listened with a proud smirk as Seijuro griped on about their tryst. “You fuckin’ bastard! You knew you’d get off without me!” he grumbled between labored breaths. His stomach was sore from constantly being pressed against the lip of the barrel and his wrist ached from Sousuke’s pin. His scalp was still tingly. There was no need to mention how his ass felt. His pants dropped further down his legs as he ignored them in favor of yelling at his Quartermaster’s methods. “What the fuck kind of shit is that?!”

“This wasn’t supposed to be beneficial to both of us and you know that,” Sousuke explained flatly. He made note to wash his cleaning cloth when they got to Wavebreak. Or just buy a new one. Whichever was easier.

“You sonuvabitch,” Seijuro groaned as he dragged a shaking hand down his flushed face. Sure it was dark, but they both knew his cheeks were red. They usually were after they fucked. Sousuke’s skin had returned to normal before he stepped out of the shadow and into the poorly lit part of the lower deck that led to the kitchen. He could barely make out Seijuro’s irritated expression. Nonetheless, it gave him a boost to see the man so frustrated.

“You’ll get over it,” Sousuke grinned before he returned to the shadowy corner, reaching around Seijuro and grabbing a handful of tone ass. “You always do.” He shot a wink in Sei’s direction before tucking himself away and turning his back to him. His boots were surprisingly quiet on the planks as he headed in the direction of the stairs that led to the top deck. “Get cleaned up and go do your job. For real this time,” he ordered nonchalantly before ascending the creaking steps.

Seijuro sneered. “Up yours, Sousuke. I ain’t doing shit until I’m good and ready,” he countered to himself in the darkness of their corner. Fingers and palm wrapping around his deprived length, he grinned and relished the touch. He let out a wanton moan as his hand stroked and moved to finish what had been started, his mind replaying the last time he had Sousuke at his mercy.

“You might’ve won this round…but I’ll get you…next time, Sousuke.”

 


	6. To Wavebreak Bay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to Wavebreak Bay, Gou and Sousuke both have words to share with their respective captain's about the coming crew swap. And the rigger of the Red Fang Rin slips up...literally.

Didn’t take a genius to know what kind of punishment Seijuro was taking. A few hands on the ship were well aware of the “pounding” the Master Gunner was taking from Sousuke, the captain of the ship included. As Rin disappeared into his cabin, he let out a singular chuckle under his breath thinking about whatever was transpiring below deck. He wasn’t angry. He had no right to be. Orders were clear to the Quartermaster to deal with the elder Mikoshiba when they got back to the ship and his right hand man wasted no time in carrying out the sentence. To allow him the opportunity to disappear under the deck to follow the red-haired sneak, Rin took control of overseeing the crew. Once Yamazaki had resurfaced from the depths of the ship, smug look on his face that hadn’t quite wiped away before he was in full view, the captain passed the reigns over and retired to his privacy.

Red eyes scanned Rin’s surroundings as he bet with himself on whether Seijuro would be walking funny this time or not (last time was hilarious). The species of wood that gave structure to his space was much darker than on the Blackfish, red tints to the darker brown. It felt warmer, more luxurious, even seductive in comparison to the Killer Whale Makoto’s cabin. Gold and glittering jewels caught the sunlight through the open windows, giving the walls speckles of reds, greens, blues, pinks and of course gold. These decorations were just a fraction of the captain’s share from their last adventure. Though it was enough to satisfy most any seafaring bandit, it still wasn’t enough. Nothing would truly satisfy the Shark until he sunk his teeth into the ultimate treasure. One that had eluded him since he had taken up the captain’s mantle. Features hardened as his brain streamed all the information he had on his target fortune; everything he and his men had gathered on it up to that point. And it wasn’t enough to take them to the promise land. But there was a new hope in Rin’s heart that made his chest swell.

Tachibana and the crew of the Blackfish.

Before he could toil over new details and plans at his map-covered desk, the door of his cabin opened. A tall, built figure shadowed by the sunlight beaming behind it stepped in. Rin scoffed, his teeth bared in a knowing smirk, “That was faster than I had expected. You sure he learned his lesson?”

The corner of Sousuke’s mouth perked for just a second, “I think he got the message. You won’t be seeing him for a bit.”

“That rough a punishment, huh?”

“You could say that.”

Rin sighed, “You never give me details.”

“Because I’m not going to give you material,” Sou retorted. For a few tense moments, the two glared at each other, aqua eyes versus maroon. The stare down didn’t last long. They never do before Rin and Sou break down into a laughing fit.

“Hot as it probably is, I don’t really want to know what you’re doing behind closed doors,” Rin chuckled as he settled into his cushioned seat. The chair was one of the better objects his crew had “liberated” for him a few town plunders ago. Much more comfortable than the thick oaken chair he had before. This one matched the décor too.  

Sousuke wiggled an eyebrow at his captain, “Try in the corner by the kitchen.”

“Oh man are you fucking serious?!” Rin dropped his head so most of his support came from his hand, elbow propped up on top of a map of the Pacific. “Please tell me you’re not talking about where we just moved the barrel of reserve oil.” The Quartermaster’s grin widened. “God dammit, Sou! We use that to cook!”

“If it makes you feel any better, it was convenient for my purposes,” he replied flatly.

“And now I’ll never get that out of my head. Thanks. Prick,” Rin attempted to complain but a shaking snicker betrayed him.

“You’re welcome, Captain,” Sousuke replied before his smile faded and his expression dropped to neutral. “Before we reach Wavebreak Bay I assume you want to discuss a strategy for this crew swap, correct?”

Just like that, Rin’s game face was on. “Yeah, I want to make sure that we’re not short-handing ourselves.”

“I was surprised you agreed to even out their numbers. That does mess with the flow of how we do things on the ship.”

“Any member of the Red Fang Rin can take care of anything that needs to be handled. I’m completely confident in that. Plus…what?” Rin questioned the judgmental look on his Quartermaster’s face. It didn’t take him long to decode it. “Oh would you fucking get over it?” he growled.

It took a decent amount of self-discipline for Sousuke to both stifle a groan and a snort. “For all the days that I live, I will never get over that you named the ship after yourself.”

“I told you a million times, it’s the meaning behind it that I liked about it!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sousuke paused. Rin waited. He knew what was coming. “You’re also an egotistical fuck sometimes.”

Had most anyone else insulted Rin to his face like that, they would’ve found themselves with some new holes in their body. But his relationship with his Quartermaster was on a different level than most. True they had their roles aboard Rin’s ship and that partnership was always present, but when all was boiled down, they were best friends. There had been a few night watch shifts where the captain stayed up with Sousuke, pondering what they would be doing had they not taken up the crossbones flag and life of piracy. No matter how many different, crazy, drunken directions their conversations took, they always imagined that they would be together, laughing it up and drinking beside one another until they were too old and frail to pick up their glasses.

Despite the harsh, unapologetic dig at his ego, Rin merely rolled his eyes. “Anyway, like I was saying. Besides knowing the competence of our crew, I highly doubt that Tachibana’s won’t be able to fill the shoes of whoever they replace. And it earns his trust by sacrificing enough crew to fill in the holes in his.” Rin replayed his last sentence in his head as he glanced at Sousuke, wondering if he had given his…driven Quartermaster any ideas. He had just finished filling a hole in their resident Master Gunner. A glint of mischief flashed in his best friend’s eyes, disappearing as quickly as it had reflected in the pool of teal. The captain shook his head faintly.

“Regardless of how good an idea that is,” of course there was a small smirk on his lips when he started off. Damn lech. “I still wish you had discussed that portion with me first. You just kind of threw the idea out on the table without consulting me.”

Rin’s brows raised up. “Oh really? Need I remind you that I’m the captain of this ship and that I’m in my right to make decisions without my first mate up my ass about it? Well…” Phrasing was really playing against him during this encounter. Though this one made him grin a little. “Not that I would necessarily complain about _that_ but…” Sousuke’s eyes rolled as he exhaled slowly. And apparently he was the inappropriate one. Right, sure. “Point is I don’t need you babysitting me, Sousuke. I thought the idea through and I think I presented more than good enough reasoning behind it. So you’re just gonna have to suck it up.”

Another sigh. “Fine.”

“Good,” a devilish smile spread on Rin’s face. “Now let’s talk names.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

Exhausted from the adrenaline rush, Makoto retired to his cabin before the Blackfish had fully set sail. If he could get a short nap in he would feel much better. Too much had occurred in the last hour or two of his life and it left him reeling. Stomach-churning fear transformed into overwhelming caution which gave way to relief and excitement that ended on a sour, guilt-ridden note. Yes he was still happy with the fact that he had finally formed alliance with another pirate crew. Of course he was nervous that it was the Shark of the Seven Seas and his Frenzy that they had joined forces with. But at the end of the day, he didn’t have much of a choice if he wished to keep his crew out of the line of vengeful fire. Besides to have such a dreaded crew like Captain Rin’s by their side could give them a huge boost. The displeased words of his Boatswain swirled in with his own thoughts. Rei had made plenty of counterpoints that made him question his own sanity but after weighing out the pros and cons between refusal and acceptance, there was only one way that was certain to keep their hearts beating and their lungs free of water and blood. And that was what mattered more than anything.

Though teaming up with the rougher band could prove fatal down the line.

Frustrated by the warring logic bouncing around in his head, Makoto let out a hopeless groan as he flopped down face first onto his bed. The mattress springs were less forgiving than usual. He made a quick note to send Nagisa into town to see about buying a new one. He had the gold to spare for it and something told him he would be needing a lot more beauty rest than he had before. After laying for what seemed like the appropriate amount of time to filter through all his thoughts, Captain Tachibana struggled out of his jacket and tossed his skewed hat to the side, both articles laying forgotten on the floor. The hook they normally decorated was just too damn far and he hadn’t the energy to travel the seven feet required to properly store them. Boots unceremoniously kicked off, Makoto repositioned himself and sprawled out on top of his blankets. Green eyes stared at the beam running along the ceiling, brows knitted together in deep wonder and self-doubt. Until the door opened.

“Captain? Are you already in bed?” Gou’s sweet voice filled the room. The musical tone of her words instantly calmed Makoto a few levels. Something about her always managed to relieve whatever ailed him while she was present. And he definitely needed it this time.

“Yeah, I was going to try to steal a few winks. Did you need me back out there?” he asked, lifting his head off his lumpy pillow. A replacement for that also made his checklist. Last stop for treasure was quite lucrative.

“No everything is fine,” Gou started. There was a “but” coming, Makoto could just feel it. “But,” there it was, “we do need to talk. Really badly.”

Makoto pushed himself up into a sitting position. It was a movement he made begrudgingly but it couldn’t be helped. Would be rude if he stayed on his back during a serious conversation. “I know,” he admitted. No use in denying the fact that a conversation between him and his Quartermaster was due.

A sigh heaved from Gou. She was trying to pick and choose her words. Which meant there was a lot of emotion rolling around in there. Odd. She looked thrilled that the partnership had worked out. “It’s not that I’m not excited about this whole agreement with the Shark and his crew. Because I am! But I’m a little more concerned about the crew-sharing thing that’s coming. It’s…worrisome.”

“You seemed to be okay with it when Captain Rin brought it up during negotiations,” Makoto countered lightly.

“Well it wasn’t exactly smart for me to show it then. Besides what you said was true…it would help us out having extra hands. I’m just a little nervous that it could lead to a takeover. That the Frenzy members will turn on us and hold us hostage, take control of the Blackfish and…well…destroy us from the inside.” Makoto’s heart sank and Gou could see it as it happened. He looked devastated at the suggestion and seemed to know that there was a very real potential of that happening. He didn’t want to admit it, but it was true. Pirates didn’t exactly fight fair. They all knew that from either stories or first-hand experience.

Makoto conjured up a comforting smile, “Gou. I know you’re worried. So am I. There’s innumerable ways this could end up. But honestly, the fact that he didn’t just slaughter us immediately means Captain Rin knows that this is a beneficial move. And though he could have recommended the swap for underhanded purposes, it’s just as likely that he did it to even each ship’s chances on their missions.” The first mate didn’t look convinced just yet. He took her hands in his and pulled her close to him, locking eyes with her. “Don’t worry. I’m sure it’ll all work out.” The Killer Whale wasn’t certain whether he was trying to reassure himself or the frightened woman with him. It was probably for both their sakes that he said the words out loud. “And I won’t let him screw us over. He’s giving us enough to even out our numbers. I can’t imagine that it won’t be equal parts us and them on each ship. Our friends can handle themselves if things do go south. But for now, let’s not worry so much okay? Who knows? Maybe this’ll be the best thing that’s ever happened to any of us!”

Makoto was upbeat. Probably ignorantly so. But his smile and confident words still put Gou at ease. She might not have felt perfect by any means, but she was far from wanting to crawl out of her own skin from anxiety about the exchange. When Makoto swore to protect their friends, he meant it. She didn’t doubt for a second that if the Shark tried to pull a fast one that Mako would stop him dead in his tracks. A gentle squeeze at her fingers made her smile, a soft giggle brightening her face. “You’re so positive, Makoto Tachibana. Too much at times.”

“Yeah, that’s probably true. But when it comes to you and the others, I have all the faith in the world. In turn you guys can all depend on me to watch out for our best interests.”

Gou breathed, “I hope so, Mako. I really do.”

\---------------------------------------

“Wavebreak Bay ho!” Momo’s voice broke out over the deck announcing that their target port was in view. The unmistakable tenor snuck in through the captain’s cabin’s windows, alerting the two men inside that they were close.

“Oh thank God,” Rin grunted. Socked feet padded over towards the starboard opening in the cabin. Ducking low enough to avoid bumping his head, the captain poked out to see the sight. An island only settled within the last decade by pirates, it had proven to be one of the best scoundrel safe havens that the seas had to offer. Taverns, shops, skilled hands for hire, cold beds and warm company, Wavebreak offered anything that a buccaneer could possibly want. It relieved Rin to see land. The Frenzy had been out on the water for long enough to make even him go a little stir crazy. Was difficult to make port when you were one of the most wanted ocean brigands out there. Should they decide to dock at the wrong place at the wrong time, Rin and his crew would see nothing short of every available navy gun and sword pointed in their direction and the end of a very short hangman’s noose. Add to that tracking down the Blackfish and it kept them out to sea longer than any acceptable amount.

Pulling his body back into his suddenly stuffy quarters, Rin started to gather up the articles of his outfit that he had shed while he and his first mate went over the best possible strategy for their crew swap with Captain Tachibana. Sousuke tossed a stray boot towards his best friend, “Anxious?”

“Hell yeah, aren’t you? I love this damn ship but I think I’ve seen enough of her for a few days. Plus our supplies for a few things have been running low,” Rin paused and shot a look at the Quartermaster. “Plus some of it might’ve been contaminated.”

Sou couldn’t help but snort at the mention of his antics with Seijuro. “Hey, I was clean about it. Ladled some out first and dipped my fingers in that. No point in wasting all that oil just for one go.”

“Glad you were thinking ahead,” Rin said with a hint a sarcasm. Once he was all put together, Captain Rin gave Sousuke an affirmative nod, silently signaling that he was ready to join his crew. Wavebreak was fast approaching and he intended to breach the shore as fast as possible. Besides, he needed to make sure they were waiting for Makoto and his band. What was the use of having a reputation for speed if you couldn’t back it up? On their way out of the cabin, Sousuke checked one more time with his commander.

“You sure about this, Rin?”

The captain in question paused, “Absolutely. They’re our best bet at getting what we’ve always wanted. Strong, cunning, and oddly trusting for pirates. That crew would probably follow their bleeding heart of a captain into the depths if he thought it was a good idea. They’re perfect and I’ll do what I have to in order to keep them close.” Rin turned back to his Quartermaster, “You agree with my choices of crew?”

Sousuke chewed lightly on his tongue. Circumstances and agreements being what they were, he wasn’t completely pleased with the plans set forth by his captain. Any trade off done could potentially ruin the chemistry and some of Rin’s choices didn’t make him entirely comfortable. But it couldn’t be helped. As much as it pissed Sousuke off, he would follow Rin to the ends of the Earth and if that meant finding a way to make the new hands on deck work, then so be it. Hopefully the sacrifice and potential disaster was worth it. “Yes,” the answer was flat, emotionless. From that Rin knew that his first mate didn’t truly approve but his loyalty kept his honest opinions at bay. It wasn’t that he didn’t value Sousuke’s feelings or thoughts, but when it came to striking deals that could land them pages in the history books as the greatest pirates of all time, he couldn’t second-guess himself because of trivial matters like a crew swap.

“Alright, then let’s get ready to greet our new comrades when they get to Wavebreak,” the captain grinned as he led their way out of the cabin, the late afternoon sun temporarily blinding him with rays of orange and pink. With power behind his voice, he shouted up to the younger of the redheads hanging precariously from the main rigging of the ship. “Momo! Prepare to port!

“Aye aye, Capta-WOAH!” his affirmative was cut short by a slip of the hand; a dangerous happenstance when hanging as many feet above the hard deck as he was. Bright eyes went wide in fear as the young man struggled to find purchase on anything that could save him from falling to a bone-crunching fate. Both Sousuke and Rin watched on, hearts in their throats and lungs frozen mid-breath as Momo seemed to be the first causality in some time on their watch. Then a booming voice barked out from the portside canons.

“MOMO! YOUR FEET!” The shout came from his brother who had finally joined the rest of the men to carry out his duties (for real this time). Features hardened in a volatile combination of aggravation, fright and worry, he kept his amber eyes trained on his younger sibling as he flailed among the thick, heavy lines of rope above. Short and odd as the yell had been, it seemed to make perfect sense to the other Mikoshiba who instantly calmed and hooked his boots between the grids of line, leaving him hanging in mid-air, upside down with blood rushing to his head. But it was better than the alternative.

Which was his blood splattered all over the ship.

Everyone aboard and aware of the situation heaved a heavy sigh of relief, including the clumsy rigger. “Thanks, bro!” he shouted down, a wide grin on his face. His hero offered him a thumbs up and a matching smile.

“Good catch! Now hoist yourself up and get moving on getting the ship ready to dock!”

“You got it!”

Fingers pinched at the bridge of Rin’s nose while Sousuke took a deep breath in, slowly exhaling out all the negativity that his body had seeped in for the last few panicked seconds. Intense aqua eyes settled on the elder Mikoshiba and he descended the stairs, “Seijuro. Your brother needs discipline.”

“Hm? Oh yeah I know. He needs to learn more of his craft, is all. One day he’s going to be a great rigger, just like I was before the captain promoted me to Master Gunner,” Sei’s grin stayed intact as he observed Momo start to recover from his predicament up among the sails. Even if he caught himself, it didn’t mean he wouldn’t have another mishap and as the older of the two, Seijuro watched him like a hawk until he knew he was out of the woods.

“You shouldn’t have congratulated him for saving himself. Negative reinforcement would remind him to not do that again,” Sousuke countered. His words were as stern as his face. It was never good when that happened. Seijuro could feel the impending lecture coming but he wasn’t willing to accept it.

“To not do what again exactly? Have an accident? Trip up? Slip on the ropes that we’ve all slipped on before? No, I think he needed to know that we were all happy to not see his brains scattered to the wind.” Big brother mode initiated as Sei defended his exchange with Momotarou. “I’m sure the near-death experience will be enough to keep him on his toes in the future, wouldn’t you agree?”

Needless to say, Sousuke was fuming. It was one thing for this kind of indignant behavior to occur in the privacy of his own quarters or below deck where no one was around to witness it, but for the Master Gunner to question his logic in front of the entirety of the crew? That was completely different, uncalled for and infuriating. No matter how right the counterpoint may be. The red-haired pirate had a tendency to do this more often than could possibly be tolerated on any ship mainly because he got off on riling up his Quartermaster. Gave him a twisted version of the "warm and fuzzies" inside. A stone cold stare stayed trained on the rebellious scalawag, his lungs sucking in the air needed for his retort. The oncoming verbal onslaught caught in his throat when he overheard the captain.

“You alright up there, Momo?”

The carrot top pulling himself slowly upright looked down to answer, his head upside down once again, orange locks sticking straight downward. Had he looked like that while aligned normally, Rin would think he got electrocuted. The rigger grinned, “Aye, Captain! Just a little slip! I’ll be more careful from here on!”

“Be sure about that. Don’t need to lose a crew member and to waste another’s skills cleaning up the messy aftermath from that kind of drop, understood?” Rin sternly asked.

“Got it!” Momo chirped as he finally got into a position that helped everyone relax. Sousuke turned to Rin and watched his face. There was sincerity, concern, relief and authority all wrapped into his concentrated eyes, pulled jaw and warning words. Whether or not the crew knew it, their captain cared for each of them deeply and wanted nothing more than for all of them to see the success and comfort that could be achieved in their line of work. The brief conversation and understanding between the captain and rigger cooled the heat rising in Sousuke’s veins. After all these years as Quartermaster, there were still a few things he had to learn. Mixing compassion and a firm disciplinary hand wasn’t something that came naturally to him. Sometimes he wondered why he had been given the title of first mate to begin with aside from the fact that he jumped at the chance to join Rin and they had been close since they were small children. Had he only earned his title through their relationship?

Red eyes focused on Sousuke, silently easing him to compose himself. He knew what his Quartermaster wanted to do. Very little on the planet kept him from staking his dominance over the rest of the crew. The black-haired pirate believed it was his best bet at keeping the others in their place and the ship running as well as it could. But despite all of the years in charge, he still had some issues balancing his immediate need to enforce order and the emotions towards the others that took a backseat to it. The extreme way of handling the mistakes made onboard weren’t without merit.

“Hey! Isn’t that the Blackfish?!” Momo called out, his gaze focused out to the horizon towards the stern of the ship.

“What?” Rin’s lips parted in shock as he hurried across the quarterdeck to the railing. Hands planted firmly, he leaned over, sea spray spritzing his face as he peeked around the ship. He chuckled to himself, “Heh, well I’ll be damned.”

\--------------------------------------------

“C’mon, boys! Put your backs into it!” Quartermaster Gou barked as the few men she had at her disposal did all they could to squeeze every wisp of sea wind that they could into the sails. “Let’s show those sharks that they’re not the only fast fish in the sea!” Competitive nature aside, Gou’s reason for pushing the crew so hard was to send a message to the Shark captain; that they were no pushovers. If he planned on taking advantage of them that he needed to rethink his plan. That the Blackfish, her crew and her captain were to be taken as seriously as his worst enemy. When pushed to their limits, she knew that the men she called her friends were beyond impressive, each showcasing abilities that could take them as far as they wanted and keep them alive in the dog-eat-dog world they all resided in.

Red eyes fixed on the vessel ahead of them heading to Wavebreak Bay, she whispered a warning to its captain, “Watch yourself, Shark. Don’t mess with my boys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given that this is my first long, complicated piece in years, I'm hoping that I'm able to keep all of my ideas in line and not have the characters contradict themselves. Had to fix up this chapter in places because I had forgotten a few key steps coming up that would go against what was said here. Woops! So please forgive any inconsistences as this is some very new territory for me! I'm trying to be careful but I can tell that something will eventually slip through the cracks.
> 
> Also be prepared for flashbacks and running gags. I love the idea of everyone giving Rin shit over the name of his ship. XD
> 
> Next chapter will be the crew swap! WHOSE GOING TO BE ON WHICH SHIP?! Find out next time.


End file.
